


Kairos

by zuojia



Category: So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuojia/pseuds/zuojia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kairos | καιρός (n.) [Greek]: 1. the perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words, or movement 2. also, weather.</p><p>eg. She felt the kairos of the situation weighing heavily upon her, calling out to her, begging her not to miss this one. And then it passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. koi no yokan

**Author's Note:**

> *quietly posts this fic instead of updating the red thread*
> 
> Ah, yeah, in case anyone also reading (or waiting to read, at this point) The Red Thread, I promise I haven't dropped it and don't plan on dropping it at all in the foreseeable future. I love that fic, it's very personal; I also hate that fic, it's very personal. It's starting to feel very self-indulgent to me, and there's a part of me that's upset because I feel as though I've let emotions get too in the way of my actual craft and skill as a writer. That sounds pretentious...it's just not up to par for me right now, so I've kind of put it down for a while to take a step back. I'll pick it up soon; I have a lot of plans for it that I am pretty excited about.
> 
> In the meantime, I've been working on other things, this one being the first of several projects I can hopefully get out in the next several weeks. As you'll be able to tell, it pulls inspiration from those "Words We Wish We Could Translate into English!!!!" lists that are always floating around - there's a specific one, but I'm not going to post it yet, lest you figure out where I'm headed with the narrative.
> 
> Okay this is getting long, I apologize. If there's one thing I'll ask of you as the reader, it'll be not to google any of the chapter titles for definitions. I'll post all of them in a note at the end of each chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

“How long is this going to be again?”

“About five hours. Officially, it’s from seven to midnight.”

“And when am I allowed to leave?”

“When I say so.”

Kim Taeyeon groaned. She fell forward onto the bed in the middle of the room, burying her face in the pillows. She let her feet dangle over the edge of the mattress.

Her best friend, Tiffany Hwang, stood with her hands on her hips in front of an open closet, examining two rows of dresses. She clicked her tongue.

“I promise it’s going to be fun,” she said.

Taeyeon’s reply was unintelligible. She kept her face in the pillows. Tiffany paid her no attention anyway, instead hooking her fingers through two hangers. She turned around and held up a dress on each hand. “Which one?” she asked. “I can’t decide.”

Taeyeon threw a hand out and pointed.

“So that’s my lamp. Close though.”

Muffled laughter bubbled up from Taeyeon. She let her hand drop. Tiffany had to prompt her several times before she finally sat up and turned around.

“Okay, okay,” she said, scooting forward to the edge of bed. “Hold them up again so I can see.”

Tiffany huffed at her, but raised her arms up once more without a word. Taeyeon smiled a little at her friend’s appearance. Clearly still in the middle of getting ready, Tiffany had finished her make-up earlier, but was still clad in black yoga pants and a light, pink sweatshirt. Her long, not-quite-red, not-quite-blonde hair was only partially curled, resulting in a sort of before-and-after look on either side of her head.

Taeyeon’s eyes traveled over each dress. She was sure there were thousands of tiny, intricate details in the material that Tiffany had already agonized over, so Taeyeon stuck to the basics. Left, yellow; right, blue.

“Tae, come on,” Tiffany complained after a minute. She shook the hangers for emphasis.

Taeyeon finally pointed to the one on the left. “I like the yellow.”

Tiffany held it out in front of her and passed a critical eye over it. She glanced at the dress in her other hand. “Okay, I’ll go with the blue,” she declared, tossing the yellow dress on the bed. She carried the blue dress with her into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Taeyeon scowled after her.

"Okay cool!” she called. “Good talk.”

“ _You still helped_ ,” Tiffany yelled back through the door. “It’s just like eenie-meenie – you know deep down which option you’re hoping for but sometimes you have to pick the wrong one to figure it out.”

Taeyeon rolled her eyes and fell back into the pillows again. After a few minutes, the bathroom door cracked open and Tiffany poked her head out.

“Are you going to put a dress on soon or what?” she asked.

Taeyeon flipped over and crossed her hands behind her head. She frowned thoughtfully at the ceiling. “I don’t know,” she said slowly. “I was thinking I might just go like this.”

Tiffany was unamused. “No, take it off. Right now, let’s go.”

“And go nude then?”

Taeyeon looked over and grinned. Tiffany glared back. The bathroom door closed again for all of two seconds before reopening. Tiffany stuck her head back out. Most of her hair now fell in loose curls.

“You have until I’m done in here to dress yourself,” she informed Taeyeon. She pulled the door closed.

“Or what?”

Open again.

“Or I will do it _for you.”_

Taeyeon raised her eyebrows as the door slammed shut. “You know,” she called, “I can think of worse things.”

For a moment nothing answered her but complete silence. She made to add another remark, and then - 

_"Kim Taeyeon, I swear to god.”_

Tiffany threw the door open wide one last time. She brandished the curling iron in one hand like a sword, the other placed angrily on her hip. Despite the aggressive stance, her lips trembled as she fought the urge to laugh.

“Your hair looks nice,” complimented Taeyeon.

She bolted off the bed as Tiffany feinted a step towards her.

\---

In the end, they made it there in plenty of time – hours in advance, in fact. Tiffany still muttered that they were late. Having actually arrived to the venue, Taeyeon kept quiet. This was Tiffany’s big night after all, and as event planner she still had a lot of running around to do before things kicked off later. With Tiffany’s thoughts likely on a hundred other more pressing issues, Taeyeon slipped off on her own to stay out of the way until later that night.

Tiffany had booked a space in the city’s largest performing arts hall for the fundraiser that night. Countless large corporate sponsors and private donors would all be meeting to mingle and show their support. Knowing that they would be busy setting up on the very top level, Taeyeon kept away from the area and walked alone through the rest of the building. Without any shows scheduled, the hall was oddly empty for a Friday night; she only passed a few other people milling about.

The hall’s architecture was marked by gratuitous use of smooth wood and clean glass, so that the building’s walls provided stunning views of the city in all directions. Taeyeon stopped on one of the upper levels for a few minutes to look out over the street below. Glancing at a certain angle, she could catch a sort of strange double reflection, so that the city skyline was not only literally before her on the other side of the glass, but projected behind her in a faint outline as well.

Her own reflection stared back at her, face made up, blonde hair waved and swept into an elegant ponytail that curved over her shoulder. Her bangs were waved in the same way and fell so that they framed the side of her face. The strapless, dark green dress she wore stood out against the city’s silhouette.

She took a step closer so that her nose was nearly touching the glass. She watched the sun dip behind city hall until she saw spots. Then she turned away and rode the escalator back down to the first floor.

She ended up in the main orchestral hall, sitting alone in the middle of thousands of seats. For a little while her eyes roamed the room, following the curves of the balconies and the shadows of the curtains, lingering on the gleaming organ pipes suspended behind the stage. Her eyes fell, lastly, on the stage itself. That spot in the middle, steps away from the edge – where a performer might stand to receive a final ovation from her audience. Taeyeon looked around at the vast space, back at that spot, and imagined how wonderful it must be to feel so tiny and so grand all at once standing up there. She sat like that for a long time.

“I’m surprised I didn’t find you actually up there onstage.”

Taeyeon looked behind her. Tiffany smiled a little as she made her way down the aisle.

“I had my chance,” said Taeyeon, looking back to that same spot.

Tiffany sidled through the row and sat down in the seat next to her. “Maybe you’ll get another one.”

“Maybe.”

They sat for a minute in silence, watching the empty stage together.

“Being in the audience sometimes is good too,” Taeyeon said after a while.

Tiffany laughed. “Not really a big crowd tonight.”

Taeyeon didn’t answer.

“We could come to a show some time,” offered Tiffany.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to a real one.”

“I’ll get tickets next month then.”

Taeyeon nodded. A few more minutes passed without them saying anything. Tiffany glanced at her. “Do you miss it?” she asked.

Taeyeon let out a soft, hollow-sounding laugh. “Everyday,” she answered. “Everyday.” She paused and drew in a breath. “There are other things though,” she added.

“Your students.”

“My students,” Taeyeon agreed with a smile. “Maybe I’ll see one of them up here some day.”

Tiffany smiled. “I’m still waiting to see _you_ up there.”

“Don’t hold your breath.”

She stood and smoothed out her dress. Tiffany stood as well and started out of the row. They walked side-by-side back up the aisle.

“All finished upstairs?” Taeyeon asked.

“For the most part,” Tiffany said with a tired sigh. “Just waiting on the kitchen for a few last things, but there’s nothing I can do to speed that up.”

“Anything I can do?”

Tiffany shrugged. “Just enjoy yourself tonight.”

\---

The fundraiser itself was entertaining enough with a silent auction, live music, and of course, an open bar. Taeyeon spent the first hour by Tiffany’s side with a drink in hand, meeting co-workers and sponsors. She kept on her most charming smile the whole time, pretending to be enthralled by every anecdote some old wheezy donor shared with her.

“See?” Not _too_ bad,” Tiffany said after they moved away from another small crowd of corporate sponsors.

“Right,” Taeyeon said with a grin. “I mean that last guy’s story about the late potato blight in his garden was _riveting._ ”

Tiffany just laughed and patted her shoulder. “I’ll let you take a break for a bit,” she said.

“You mean there’s more?” Taeyeon asked.

“Just a couple. I don’t think they’re here yet though.”

“Well I hope their gardens have fared better.”

“You’ll like them,” Tiffany promised. She simpered at Taeyeon. “They’re _very_ different from the people you’ve met already.”

Taeyeon glanced at her. “ _They_ are starting to sound a lot like you’re trying to set me up. Which we’ve gone over – it’ll happen when it’s supposed to.”

“Maybe I think it’s supposed to happen tonight,” Tiffany responded. She sipped from her glass and waved, drifting away and back into the crowd. Taeyeon shook her head with a small laugh and finished what was left of her own drink. She looked around for a second before heading straight for the bar.

The bartender greeted her with a smile as she took a seat on a stool at the end of the counter.

“Just taking a break or looking for a drink?”

“Both,” Taeyeon answered with a grin. “Can I just get a rum and coke?”

The bartender laughed. “Sure thing.”

There were only a couple of other people sitting at the bar, as most chose to take their drinks right back into the crowd rather than linger alone. Taeyeon was happy to have the space. She propped her chin up on one hand and watched as her drink was made.

The bartender was a pretty young woman, presumably around the same age as herself. Even with minimal make-up, there wasn’t a blemish on her skin; Taeyeon could see she was naturally pretty. She wore her dark hair pulled up into a loose bun, though a few strands fell on either side of her face. She moved with a quick sort of confidence behind the counter and exuded an easy charm as she spoke with the other guests. Taeyeon liked her at once.

She accepted some tips from the remaining guests and waved as they moved away before she returned to the end of the bar where Taeyeon was sitting.

“One rum and coke,” she announced, placing the glass on a napkin in front of her.

Taeyeon straightened up. She tipped the glass towards the other woman before taking a sip.

“Good?”

“Very. Definitely needed.”

The bartender laughed again, her jaw opening wide to display two full rows of teeth. “The night’s only just started,” she reminded Taeyeon.

“Which is why I’ll be getting another one of these before I leave.”

“You got it. Maybe even a third.”

Taeyeon grinned. She put the glass down and tapped her finger against the side of it for a moment. “It’s just,” she started slowly, “most of the people at this thing can be kind of…”

“Stuffy?” the bartender supplied.

“Yes.”

The bartender nodded. She grabbed a towel from under the counter and walked down the counter collecting empty glasses. She threw Taeyeon a mischievous smirk. “They tip well though,” she said. "And at an open bar."

It was Taeyeon’s turn to laugh. “And that’s all that _really_ matters.” She took another long sip of her drink and then glanced back at the bartender.

“What’s your name, by the way?”

"Yoona.” The bartender threw the towel over her shoulder and walked back, extending a hand with a smile.

“Taeyeon."

They shook hands. Yoona moved away again to wipe down the counter.

“Do you like working here then?” Taeyeon asked her.

“Mm…yeah,” Yoona said after she finished. She came back to lean against the counter by Taeyeon. “I was a little nervous since I haven’t really done an event like this before, but the tips really _are_ good and it’s a nice venue.”

“Oh,” said Taeyeon, brow furrowing. “I thought the rooftop garden events came with the hall’s own catering team and everything.”

Yoona nodded. “They do. How did you know?”

“The event organizer is my best friend.”

“Oh, very cool. Well maybe you can thank her for me for getting me this spot tonight,” Yoona said.

Taeyeon smiled. “I’ll let her know – she’d probably like to meet you herself anyway. And then we can also ask why the ‘rooftop garden’ isn’t actually on the rooftop.”

Yoona chuckled as they both looked up. While on the top level of the hall’s floors, an expansive glass ceiling curved high overhead. The effect was still stunning.

“It’s still a nice view,” Yoona commented.

Taeyeon nodded. “The stars all right there.”

For a few moments they kept their heads turned upwards as they gazed out through the ceiling. Taeyeon looked back down. “How did you get hooked up with Tiffany?” she asked.

“One of my best friends knows her really well apparently,” Yoona explained. Another guest came up to the bar and she excused herself to take his order.

“I owe her,” Yoona said after he left. She looked out at the rest of the room and frowned. “She’s supposed to be here tonight, but I haven’t seen her yet.”

Taeyeon turned to survey the crowd as well and found Tiffany waving to get her attention from the opposite side of the room. She could only just glimpse her for a few seconds among all of the people. She drank the rest of her beverage in one shot and stepped down off the stool.

“I’m being summoned,” she told Yoona, smiling wryly.

"You’ll need this then,” Yoona said, handing her a second glass.

Taeyeon grinned and slid a twenty-dollar bill across the counter. Yoona raised her eyebrows.

“Wow, you tip well _and_ you’re not stuffy,” she remarked, eyes twinkling.

“I’ll make sure you get to meet Tiffany when she has time,” Taeyeon promised.

“That’d be great,” Yoona said. “And don’t forget the third one’s here whenever you need it.”

Taeyeon raised her glass in thanks and waved before walking away. She wove her way across the room to where she had seen Tiffany.

As she walked closer, she found Tiffany leaning against one of the long balcony railings, talking with another young woman beside her. She wore a long, silken red dress – Taeyeon’s eyes briefly traveled down the deep neckline in spite of herself. With her light brown hair swept over one shoulder, Taeyeon could see she was smiling a little at whatever Tiffany was telling her. Tiffany, on the other hand, was the picture of pure mirth, her hand barely able to conceal the wide grin on her face as she laughed.

Taeyeon thought for a moment that she should wait so as to not interrupt their conversation, but the other woman noticed her right away and Tiffany, seeing her companion’s gaze shift, turned and waved Taeyeon closer.

“I’m surprised you didn’t make a break for it as soon as I was out of sight,” she teased.

“Tried. The heels were my downfall in the end.”

“Settled for getting drunk at the bar?”

“Well I was on my way –”

“Before I ruined the fun,” Tiffany finished with a smile. “But with good reason.” She gestured to the woman in the red dress. “Taeyeon, I’d like you to meet Jessica Jung.”

In all of the movies when the protagonist meets someone important, someone they’ll probably fall for in one capacity or another, it’s this surreal and wondrous affair. The color palette seems to shift to soft, warm colors and edges of the frame go hazy while that one person remains in crisp clarity. Background noise falls away, replaced by hopeful strings or a promising love song. Everything slows to a crawl, eyes meet, and it’s like a moment that stretches on forever.

None of that happened as Taeyeon shook Jessica’s hand for the very first time. She smiled a little wider than she might have usually, and Jessica’s eyes seemed to shine in an expectant way as she searched Taeyeon’s face, but their hands didn’t linger, the crowd didn’t fall silent, and the world didn’t stop spinning out of awe for this crucial first meeting. It was an altogether brief and ordinary moment.

And yet, as they both let go, Taeyeon felt like she was teetering on the edge of something.

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

"Jess and I grew up together when we were little,” Tiffany explained. “She works with Mr. Lee.”

“Oh,” Taeyeon said, trying and failing to keep her expression neutral as she recognized the name.

Tiffany rolled her eyes, but Jessica laughed knowingly. “I take it you’ve met him already?”

“ _Fascinating_ man,” Taeyeon answered.

“He tell you the one about the potato blight?”

“Yes. In great detail.”

“I’m so sorry,” Jessica laughed, laying a hand on Taeyeon’s elbow for a moment. The spot stayed warm even after she withdrew the touch. “It’s his go-to party story.”

“Probably his _only_ party story.”

“ _Taeyeon,”_ Tiffany scolded. Her mouth had dropped open in surprise, the corners just barely turning up into an admonishing smile.

But Jessica had her hand over her mouth as she giggled freely at the remark.

“I think it _is_ the only story I’ve ever heard him tell at these things,” she agreed.

“Well at least we know one person will never get tired of it then.”

“Oh my god, okay I’m cutting this off now,” said Tiffany good-naturedly, putting her hands out in the air between them. “The last thing I need is the fundraiser’s biggest sponsor overhearing you.”

Taeyeon shrugged and sent a playful smirk in Jessica’s direction.

Jessica quirked an eyebrow at her; she had found her composure once more and settled for a small smile. Taeyeon hid a grin of her own by taking a long sip from her glass.

“Relax,” Jessica told Tiffany. “Everything's going well. You did a great job with the event tonight.”

Tiffany smiled and glanced around the rest of the room. “I did do a good job, didn’t I? Booking the rooftop garden really worked out.”

“Not really a rooftop,” interjected Taeyeon. She pointed to the ceiling still overhead.

“Or much of a garden,” added Jessica with a disdainful nod towards one of the nearby potted plants.

“Rather misleading, actually.”

For a few seconds Tiffany didn’t do anything other than look between them blankly. They smiled back.

“This is going to bite me in the ass, isn’t it?”

“Possibly,” Jessica answered blithely.

“Should’ve introduced us sooner,” said Taeyeon. “Think of all the guests we could’ve been offending.”

Tiffany pursed her lips at Taeyeon before turning suddenly towards Jessica with raised eyebrows. “Speaking of biting me in the ass –”

“Kinky segue,” quipped Taeyeon. Jessica snorted and glanced at her with a slight shake of the head, but Tiffany pressed on as though she hadn’t heard.

“Where’s your friend Yuri?” she asked Jessica.

“She, ah, couldn’t make it.”

“And why not?”

“You know why not,” Jessica responded in a flat voice.

“Not gonna say I told you so…”

“Yes you are,” Jessica and Taeyeon said at the same time.

“Okay, _this,_ ” Tiffany said, pointing to the two of them, “needs to be buffered by other people. Plus dinner should be out soon so we should go sit down.”

Jessica nodded. “Let me just grab a drink and say hi to Yoona.”

“You should go with her,” Taeyeon said to Tiffany. “Yoona said she’d like to thank you for the job tonight.”

“Oh, of course,” Tiffany said, brightening at once. “I’ll show you where the table is first.”

She drew Taeyeon a little ways away so that they could see around the crowd. “Over on the left side,” she said, pointing so that Taeyeon had an idea of where to go. “Number nine.”

“Got it.”

“And aren’t _you_ suddenly talkative tonight?” Tiffany added in a conspiratorial whisper.

Taeyeon looked away from the table and back at her. Tiffany smirked and raised her eyebrows.

“Must be the alcohol,” said Taeyeon.

“Uh-huh.”

“I wasn’t that bad.”

“Oh _please_ , ‘ _you should’ve introduced us sooner_ ’ and nonstop smiling – I see right through you Kim Taeyeon.”

Unable to suppress an embarrassed grin any longer, Taeyeon shook her head and looked away. Tiffany made an excited yelp and poked at the growing smile. Taeyeon leaned out of reach. Tiffany clapped her hands together and nudged her in the side.

“ _Ooh, somebody’s in love,”_ she sang, drawing out the syllable in the last word.

Taeyeon mimicked the words back to her childishly, but Tiffany only swatted at her before moving away to where Jessica was lingering.

 _No,_ Taeyeon thought as she watched Jessica’s back disappear into the crowd. She wasn't in love. _  
_

But she could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> koi no yokan | 恋の予感 (n.) (phr.) [Japanese]: the sense upon first meeting a person that the two of you are going to fall in love.


	2. la douleur exquise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a VERY long author's note but also it's 3:30 in the morning and I need to wake up in roughly five hours so I will come back and add one later. Promise. 
> 
> It's safe to say this hasn't been proofread at the moment.

Jessica spent most of dinner staring into space. Her eyes drifted back in the direction of the bar, settled on her plate, and stole towards Taeyeon in a slow rotation. Only when there was a rush of laughter from the rest of her companions would she look up at them with a practiced smile.

There were eight of them seated all together, with a single seat left open on her right. Here eyes glided over that space too.

A white plate sat crisp and clean, a glint along the curve of its edge from where the light hit it. A textured maroon napkin identical to the one spread across her own lap rested atop the plate’s center. It was still folded in a neat triangle. A knife and fork flanked the plate on either side. A clear glass, placed up and to the left of the setting, sat overturned, its thin stem and flat base pointed upwards.

Waiters came and went, delivering food and refilling drinks, but no one moved the unused setting.

She picked at the food on her own plate, pushing the mashed potatoes around with her fork.

“I have to say, this mash is quite good,” she heard Mr. Lee announce from across the table. He shoveled a forkful into his mouth. “Have I told you that I’m a bit of a gardener myself? Had some trouble this year…”

Jessica looked to her left. Taeyeon glanced back at her, smile growing just as she lifted her glass to her lips. She lowered it, briefly, and turned the smile in Mr. Lee’s direction.

“Trouble in the garden?” she asked incredulously.

“I know, I couldn’t believe it either,” he answered her, leaning forward in his seat.

_“What went wrong?”_

“Have you ever heard of the potato blight?”

“ _No,_ but it sounds thrilling,” Taeyeon said. Her voice rose an octave as she spoke and she seemed to grin genuinely at him; if it weren’t for the way Taeyeon’s eyes shifted back to her, Jessica might have believed she was actually interested in the subject.

Tiffany’s smile tightened between them as she feigned attentiveness to Mr. Lee’s story once more. She sent Taeyeon a glare, who ignored her. Jessica pulled her napkin to her mouth to hide her quiet laughter.

Taeyeon turned away from both of them for a few minutes and gave Mr. Lee her full attention. She nodded and hummed at all of the right moments, encouraging him on. She waited up until he was ready to launch into a long-winded explanation, took another sip that emptied her glass, and held up an apologetic hand.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Lee, I _have_ actually heard this already. So sorry – can you excuse me?” She tipped her empty glass. “I’m running a little low.”

He laughed and waved her off. “Not to worry Miss Kim,” he told her, “I know you talk to so many people at these things that it’s easy to mix up anecdotes.”

“Exactly,” Taeyeon agreed as she rose to her feet. “But don’t let me spoil the fun – I’m sure your captive audience here is excited to hear the resolution.”

Jessica didn’t know if Tiffany’s smile could grow tauter. She narrowed her own eyes as Taeyeon grinned and gave them a wave, feeling betrayed but amused and impressed as well.

As Taeyeon began to step away though, Jessica also got up. Everyone looked around at her. She gazed at Taeyeon, whose grin had turned expectant.

“You know I’ve heard this one before too,” she apologized to Mr. Lee. “And I’d be lying if I said I couldn’t use another drink.”

“Of course, Jessica, of course,” he acquiesced, waving her away. “God knows you’ve suffered through enough of my blathering over the years.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t put it like that, sir,” Jessica told him in a sweet voice. She began to push in her chair. When she glanced back, Taeyeon was still smiling at her.

_“Actually,”_ interrupted Tiffany, grabbing Jessica’s arm before she could move, “I wanted to ask you about some things. Can the drink wait?”

Jessica stared at Tiffany. Taeyeon placed her hand over he mouth in the guise of covering a yawn, but her eyes betrayed her mirth.

“If that’s okay,” added Tiffany, looking over at Mr. Lee.

He continued to give them jovial waves of the hand, falling into conversation with the rest of the table instead.

Tiffany smiled up at Jessica and patted the chair. Jessica sighed and sat back down. Tiffany let go of her arm and turned her head to glare at Taeyeon, who had the good sense to back out of reach.

_“One_ more,” Tiffany ordered, holding up a warning finger.

“Uh-huh, whatever you say,” answered Taeyeon. She grinned at them again and slipped off towards the bar.

Tiffany rolled her eyes. “She’s such a piece of work sometimes,” she muttered.

“I think she’s funny,” Jessica offered.

“I know you do,” Tiffany replied, turning back to her. “And I know she thinks you are too, hence that little –” she twiddled her fingers at the table, “– escape plan. The two of you, I swear.”

Jessica laughed and patted her shoulder. “I… _can’t believe you’re forcing me to sit here with you.”_

“At least you don’t have to listen to the potato story again,” said Tiffany, lowering her voice. “And there is actually something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Jessica blinked at her for a minute. Tiffany pursed her lips and nodded towards the untouched place setting on Jessica’s right.

“I really would rather not,” Jessica sighed.

“Oh come on,” Tiffany entreated, frowning at her. “You said you were thinking about getting back together.”

“And I was, and now I’m not.”

“You thought about it enough to have me save her a seat,” Tiffany reminded her. They both glanced at the place setting again.

Jessica looked back at her. “I thought you _told_ me this would happen.”

“I said I wouldn’t say I told you so,” corrected Tiffany. “But that didn’t mean I wasn’t hoping I’d be wrong.”

Jessica sighed a little under Tiffany’s earnest gaze. She finished off the rest of her drink and placed it down on the table. She ran her finger along the rim absentmindedly, eyes losing focus on the way the light seemed to reflect and sparkle on the stem of the glass.

“Was it amicable or no?” Tiffany asked after a moment.

“It’s always somewhere in between.”

“You keep doing this to yourself.”

Tiffany’s voice wasn’t accusing or scolding, but soft and sympathetic. Jessica couldn’t find it in her to even begin to feel offended – they both knew Tiffany was right.

“You always come just _so_ close,” Tiffany continued. “And then you pull away. You’ve always been good at that cold mask, but I know it bother you. Just once maybe –”

“You know what else I’m working towards,” Jessica cut in.

Tiffany sighed. “CEO Jung. I know.”

“I don’t want to make commitments to people that I won’t be around to keep.”

“I know.”

Jessica didn’t say anything, and for a minute they lapsed into silence as Tiffany sipped at her own drink. Jessica continued to stare at her empty glass.

Tiffany reached out and tapped her finger on the table. Jessica blinked and looked up at her.

“Just remember it’s probably hard for Yuri – or whoever – to always think you’re still going to come back. They’ll always be waiting.”

Jessica nodded.

“And I know it’s hard for you too. I just want you to be happy,” Tiffany told her.

Jessica nodded again. Tiffany regarded her for another moment before smiling. “I’m happy you’re home though, really.”

“Only for a little while,” said Jessica, smiling along as she felt the atmosphere lighten between them.

“Miss jetsetter,” proclaimed Tiffany, flipping her hair emphatically.

Jessica mimicked the action. They fell into laughter together. Tiffany stood as they settled down.

“I have a few things I need to check on,” she said apologetically as Jessica got up. They moved away from the table.

“Okay, I think I’m going to get that other drink,” said Jessica. “Talk to Yoona some more.”

“If Taeyeon’s there tell her _no more.”_

Jessica laughed. “I will let her know.”

“I’ll be over later to actually _enforce_ the message,” Tiffany added knowingly as they split off in opposite directions.

“You worry too much,” Jessica teased.

“And _you_ haven’t seen Taeyeon when’s she’s drunk.”

\---

Jessica went for a walk on her own instead of making her way to the bar. She took the elevator down to the ground floor, strode through the empty concert halls, and then began working her way back upstairs. She took the escalators back up one right after another, only stopping when she reached the third level. She got off and walked towards the windows.

The third floor was an open space with sweeping indoor and outdoor views. Glass railings with wood-capped edges provided a balcony that overlooked the concourse below. Opposite the balcony, long windows showed of a wide panorama view of the city as well. Despite the floor’s current disuse, small, intimate table set for two were placed at intervals along the windows. Jessica took a seat at one.

She eyed the table set up – more untouched place settings – and shifted her chair at an angle so that she could face the windows. The weather had turned at some point during the night, and raindrops now peppered the window. They glittered red, green, and yellow – reflection of the city’s streetlights.

There was a soft sound behind her. She refocused on a different reflection in the glass; a slim, dark silhouette against the glimmering colors the drop cast across the window. Jessica said nothing as she watched the silhouette move and change shape.

Taeyeon sat down opposite her, two champagne flutes in hand. She put them both down on the table in front of her.

“Had a feeling I’d find you down here,” she said.

“You were looking for me?” Jessica returned. She looked away form the window and nodded at the two glasses.

Taeyeon kept her voice light. “For all you know, these could both be for me.”

Jessica laughed and shook her head. Taeyeon smiled and slid one over to her. As Jessica accepted it with quiet thanks, Taeyeon shifted in her seat to face the windows, leaving her chair pointed towards Jessica and the table.

“Nice view,” Taeyeon commented.

“Yeah, it is.”

“Quiet too.”

Jessica smiled a little. “Quiet is nice,” she agreed. “Parties like this can be…”

“Draining,” finished Taeyeon.

They both nodded. For several minutes, neither of them spoke. Jessica watched the raindrops trace patterns on the glass. Every so often, she could feel Taeyeon’s gaze leave the window to study her features. She took a long sip of champagne, hoping the alcohol could account for the color in her cheeks.

“I didn’t know it was supposed to rain today,” Taeyeon said after a while.

Jessica hummed a bit. “I guess the weather’s never really on our schedule.”

“That would be boring,” mused Taeyeon. “If everything happened the way it was supposed to.”

Jessica looked away from the window. Taeyeon’s champagne flute was now empty, grasped loosely in her hand. Her eyes were unfocused as she stared out at the city.

“You think it’s a good thing it doesn’t, then?” Jessica asked her.

“I think it’s something we have to accept.”

“What if you don’t want to accept it?”

The question came unbidden; Jessica took another sip of her champagne, surprised at herself. She was about to apologize, but before she could say anything else, Taeyeon smiled and turned her head away from the window to look at her.

“I take it we’re not talking about the weather anymore,” she said.

Taeyeon’s voice was still laced with her earlier charm, but her eyes had turned dark and serious. Half-smiling, Jessica looked away.

“You’re the one who got deep about the rain,” she quipped back.

Taeyeon chuckled and turned her gaze back to the window.

“It can be hard not to sometimes,” she replied. “But okay, I’ll go first.”

_I didn’t realize we were taking turns,_ part of Jessica wanted to say, but as Taeyeon began her story, she listened with rapt attention.

“I started vocal training when I was nine,” Taeyeon told her. “Not old enough to practice much more than breathing techniques, but younger than most good teachers usually took on.”

She smiled a little to herself.

“I was good even before the lessons. The training just made me _really_ good.”

“So modest,” teased Jessica.

Taeyeon let out a short laugh and grinned. She kept her eyes on the window.

“It’s not arrogance if it’s true,” Taeyeon assured her. “And it was. I think it’s the only thing I’ve ever actually been sure of – that not only could I sing, but I could sing _well._ ”

“You keep using the past tense.”

The smile dropped from Taeyeon’s face. She laughed again, but it sounded hollow.

“That’s because it is something from the past.”

“Tiffany told me before that you were a vocal coach.”

“I am,” Taeyeon said, nodding. “I’m also a music professor at university.”

“But you don’t sing?” asked Jessica, her brow creasing.

“Not like I used to.”

_Why not?_

Jessica held her tongue though, and took another sip from her glass. A minute passed between them in silence.

“I gave it up,” Taeyeon admitted finally. Jessica watched her face in the window’s reflection. The empty champagne flute was still in her hand, and Taeyeon rolled it between her thumb and forefinger absentmindedly. Her eyes remained unfocused on the window.

“I could have been really great. Could have sang professionally,” Taeyeon continued. “Could have been singing in concerts and –” she gestured to the space around them with the empty glass, “– in places like this.”

Jessica frowned. “Why did you give it up?”

“Burnt out…didn’t love it as much as I had thought, I guess,” Taeyeon answered. She sighed heavily. “There was this one piece that I couldn’t quite get. And I knew exactly what I was supposed to do with my voice for it to sound right, but when I’d try to sing it the feeling was always off.”

She paused again, eyes focused now on a car stopped at a red light.

“My coach wouldn’t really let me move on, and I didn’t try to either. I kept coming back to it. It felt like I was regressing,” she explained. “My parents kept pushing too, at my coach’s urging. They all kept pushing and eventually, I just stopped pushing back.”

“But you had been good even before the training,” Jessica pointed out.

“Yeah,” Taeyeon acknowledged. “And I went back to being just _good_ once I stopped training. Decent enough to land a job at the university without really trying.”

“How long has it been?”

“Since I’ve really, _really_ sang?” Taeyeon blew air out from between her lips and closed her eyes as she tried to remember. “About eight years, I think? I was seventeen when I stopped. Right before I could get a scholarship.”

She reopened her eyes and went back to watching the rain trickle down the window. Jessica regarded her profile for a few moments.

“You miss it,” she said softly.

“Everyday,” Taeyeon affirmed with a nod of the head. “I feel it a little more when I’m at these types of places too.”

“There’s still time,” Jessica started, but Taeyeon was already shaking her head with a rueful smile.

“No, that door closed for me,” Taeyeon told her. “It was my decision and I have to stand by it.”

Jessica continued to frown at her. Taeyeon glanced at her and shrugged.

“Besides, I have my students now,” she added.

“Is that enough?”

“It’s hard not to feel rewarded when they’re all so eager and excited to learn from you,” Taeyeon answered.

Jessica watched her for a couple more seconds. Taeyeon looked back at her. She grinned, expression warm and playful again like it had been earlier.

“Your turn, Miss Jung,” she prompted.

Jessica smiled and looked away.

“Ah, right…well, I’ve been at this job since I graduated –”

“You weren’t referring to the job before,” interrupted Taeyeon.

Jessica glanced at her. Taeyeon stared back, eyes serious once more, an eyebrow raised. _I was honest with you, so don’t bullshit me now._ An expression that usually would have left Jessica unaffected.

Usually.

Jessica went to take another sip of champagne and was surprised to find her glass empty. She sighed and placed it down on the table.

“It’s not _about_ the job,” she agreed, turning in her seat a little to face Taeyeon. “But in a way, it is, because it’s almost always _also_ about the job with me.”

Taeyeon nodded. “Okay.”

“I was wrong, just now – I’ve been at this job since I was an undergrad. My family is originally from America; we moved to Korea when I was little, but I went back for college. I landed an internship with the firm the summer after my junior year.”

“Did you fly back here every summer break?” Taeyeon asked.

Jessica shook her head. “Just that one,” she clarified. “They offered me a full time position after I graduated and I’ve been there ever since.”

“You spent a lot of time away from home.”

“Several years, yes,” Jessica said. She looked back out at the city. “I wanted to succeed on my own.”

Taeyeon smiled. “I take it you have?”

“I’ve done…well, so far,” Jessica agreed slowly.

“ _Just_ well?” Taeyeon asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“So far,” Jessica told her with a smile. “I’m on my way up. Another year, maybe less, and I’ll be up for a big promotion.”

Taeyeon studied her for a moment. “Investment banking, right?”

Jessica nodded.

“You want to be a boss?”

“I want to be _the_ boss.”

“CEO Jung – has a nice ring to it.”

Jessica laughed. “I think so.”

“So who’s the part that’s not the job?” questioned Taeyeon, her voice still light.

Jessica glanced back at her. She pursed her lips in a coy smile. “I never said it was a _who._ ”

Taeyeon shrugged. “It’s always a who.”

Jessica turned back to the window.

“It’s your friend Tiffany mentioned earlier, isn’t it? Yuri?”

“I…she’s –”

“More than a friend?”

“I don’t really know anymore,” Jessica admitted.

They lapsed into silence for several minutes.

“But she was definitely more than a friend at some point,” Taeyeon inferred.

Jessica nodded. “We dated on and off during college – Yuri was an exchange student too.”

“Same major?”

“No, she studied neuroscience.”

“Oh wow, so she’s a doctor now?”

Jessica snorted. “No, she’s been talking about becoming a chef.”

“Oh…that’s cool.”

"Yuri doesn’t know what she wants to do.”

“But you do.”

“Yes,” Jessica sighed. “And right now what I want to do means I have to travel a lot.”

“Right,” Taeyeon said with a nodded. “Do you still see Yuri?”

“Occasionally. I haven’t in a couple of weeks.”

Taeyeon’s expression remained neutral as Jessica shook her head.

“I had been planning on bringing her here tonight, but we got into an argument after I told her I’d be leaving again. I’ll be travelling for the rest of the year.”

“When do  you leave?”

“Two days from now.”

Taeyeon didn’t say anything in response for a minute. Jessica tried in vain to gauge her reaction through the reflection in the window. The rain had started to slow outside. It fell now in a drizzle.

“I don’t think it’s about leaving,” Taeyeon said eventually. “I think it’s about coming back.”

Jessica frowned. “What if you don’t?”

“I think you always know when you’re going to come back to someone,” Taeyeon replied with a shrug.

“How?”

“When your goodbye isn’t a goodbye, but a see you later.”

“Oh.”

“So, just think of what you last told Yuri.” Taeyeon kept her gaze fixed on the city below them.

Jessica hesitated. She blinked at her own reflection.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Taeyeon’s voice was soft but firm. Jessica had the fleeting notion that she didn’t want to hear the answer. Jessica couldn’t remember anyway.

They fell back into silence for ten minutes. Taeyeon looked as though she was going to stand up, but remained seated as Jessica turned to her again.

“So is that your rain, then? The lost singing dream?” she questioned, returning their conversation to its start.

Taeyeon glanced at her, mild surprise in her features.

“In the context of this situation, yeah, I suppose so.”

“Something to accept,” Jessica recited. “You must not like the rain.”

“You make it sound so disappointing,” laughed Taeyeon.

Jessica smiled. “Why, how do you think of it?”

“I actually enjoy the rain,” Taeyeon answered, shifting in her chair. “It’s unpredictable, of course, but that doesn’t make it disappointing. It’s more…unexpected. Like finding something you didn’t know you were looking for.”

Taeyeon gazed fondly at the drops on the window. Jessica watched them too. She was suddenly struck by the strangeness of the moment – the two of them, strangers, more than a little buzzed swapping life stories and discussing the meaning of rain. It was oddly intimate.

“And what about you?” Taeyeon asked.

Jessica blinked at her.

“Is your  - er, Yuri? Is she your rain?”

A moment passed.

“I – I –”

Taeyeon smiled. “You don’t have to tell me,” she repeated in the same tone as before. She stood and tipped her empty glass towards Jessica.

“If you’ll excuse me.”

Jessica nodded. She turned back to the window and watched Taeyeon’s figure retreat in the glass.

She thought about it, of the rain and how much she actually love it, of how pleasant and easy it felt just watching it trickle down the glass, of how pretty it looked lit up by the city lights, and of how quietly wonderful it had sounded coming from Taeyeon.

_No_ , she thought finally. Yuri was not her rain.

Jessica looked up at the sport in the window where Taeyeon’s silhouette had disappeared.

Maybe someone else could be.

She made her way to the elevator after a few minutes. She needed another drink.

\---

Jessica found Tiffany conferring with a small group of staff just outside of the elevator. Tiffany caught her eye and soon excused herself, hurrying over to her.

“Hey, I was wondering where you had gone,” Tiffany greeted her.

“Yeah, sorry,” Jessica returned, shaking her head a little. She gave Tiffany a small smile. “Just needed a breather.”

Tiffany eyed her in concern. “Is everything okay? Taeyeon came up here with a dazed look like that too…”

“Dazed?”

“ _Wait,”_ Tiffany pressed on, “you both – you didn’t –”

“What? _No,”_ Jessica said. “We just talked.”

“Still dangerous,” muttered Tiffany.

Jessica rolled her eyes.

“There’s the Jessie I know,” Tiffany joked. She looped their arms together and walked them back out into the main room.

“Can I ask you something?” Jessica said after a minute.

Tiffany stopped walking and let go of her. “Of course.”

“Were you trying to set me up with Taeyeon tonight?”

“I can’t say it didn’t cross my mind,” Tiffany admitted, “but no. I thought you were bringing Yuri and Taeyeon can be…stubborn about this. Always says it’ll happen when it happens. I just wanted you to meet her.”

“Oh.”

“Why?”

Jessica shook her head. “Just curious – did you say _dazed_ before?”

Tiffany looked at her closely and Jessica glanced away. Her eyes found the bar. Yoona was still there serving someone.

Taeyeon.

Jessica stared. Tiffany turned and followed her gaze. She glanced back at Jessica with raised eyebrows.

“Did you _want_ me to set you up?”

“No,” Jessica said, looking back at her. “I was just thinking…we were just talking –”

“She likes you,” Tiffany interjected.

Jessica just looked at her.

“I haven’t seen her like this in a long time.”

“I…she’s –”

“I’m just letting you know.”

“I think I could use another drink,” Jessica murmured, moving away from Tiffany with her eyes on Taeyeon again.

“Jessica.”

She stopped and looked back.

“Don’t start this with her if you’re not going to be here.”

“I know,” Jessica returned, voice defensive.

“She’s –”

“Tiff, _I know_. I don’t make messes.”

Tiffany shook her head. “That’s the thing – Taeyeon will never say anything. She’ll shut down. She’ll let you break her heart and never say a word. You’ll never even know there was a mess.”

“I won’t –”

“She’s not Yuri. Just take it easy, for both of your sakes.”

Jessica nodded at Tiffany’s pleading look. After a moment, Tiffany nodded back and turned away.

\---

Taeyeon and Yoona both doubled over with simultaneous laughter just as Jessica approached the bar. Taeyeon added something else and Yoona ducked below the counter to compose herself. Jessica smiled.

Yoona caught sight of her over the edge of the counter and straightened up. Her face brightened.

Glancing between them pointedly, Jessica leaned over Taeyeon’s shoulder, peering at the counter to see if she was still drinking. There was only a single glass in front of her – a red beverage with two cherries speared on a tiny plastic sword and two pink umbrellas sticking out of the top.

“I thought Tiffany told you no more,” Jessica said, still leaning over Taeyeon’s shoulder. She looked from the glass to Taeyeon’s profile. She was standing close enough that her hair fell and brushed against the bare skin of Taeyeon’s arm. It felt almost as though Taeyeon was leaning back into her as well, and for a brief moment Jessica thought about lingering like that. She watched the corner of Taeyeon’s mouth pull up into a smirk. Just as Taeyeon turned her head to look up at her, Jessica shifted back.

“Did she send you to babysit?”

“Do you _need_ a babysitter?”

“Only if your friend here spiked my Shirley Temple.”

Taeyeon leaned down and took a long sip from the straw out of the corner of her mouth. She kept her eyes on Jessica, her lips curling into a playful grin around the straw. Jessica held her gaze for a moment before looking up at Yoona with one eyebrow cocked.

“One Shirley Temple with two cherries and a mini umbrella,” recited Yoona, holding up her hands innocently. “I gave her exactly what she ordered.”

Jessica glanced back down at the drink. “I see _two_ mini umbrellas,” she pointed out.

“She tips well,” Yoona replied simply.

Taeyeon grinned again. Jessica let out a soft giggle and sat down on a stool beside her. Yoona leaned her hands on the bar and regarded her seriously.

“Wine,” she guessed after a second.

Jessica inclined her head.

“Red or white?”

Jessica propped her chin on one hand and pursed her lips. Yoona laughed and patted her other hand.

“You know I’m joking,” she said. “One chardonnay coming right up.”

Jessica stuck her tongue out as Yoona smiled and moved away to get a bottle.

“You two know each other well,” remarked Taeyeon.

“We grew up together, after my family moved here from the States,” Jessica explained, shifting her eyes away from Yoona. Taeyeon listened to her with an attentive gaze. “We were neighbors and we went to school together.”

“And I’m such a great friend that I even visited her in the U.S. while she was away at school,” Yoona bragged, coming back to join them. She poured two glasses and handed one to Jessica. She kept the other for herself.

“Wow.”

“ _And_ I suffered as the third wheel on a regular basis,” Yoona added.

“ _Wow._ That’s friendship,” Taeyeon said emphatically.

Yoona threw her hands out. _“That’s what I said.”_

They both laughed. Jessica sent them a mild glare but smiled before tasting her wine.

“That’s the sort of person you keep around forever,” Taeyeon informed Jessica.

Yoona grinned at Jessica. “I like her,” she decided, pointing at Taeyeon.

“Thanks, Yoona, I like you too. And not just because of the alcohol.”

“But a _little_ bit because of the alcohol,” Yoona whispered.

Taeyeon nodded honestly after a second and the two of them began laughing again. Jessica just shook her head as she sipped her drink.

_“Kim Taeyeon, what did I say about the drinks?”_

Taeyeon and Yoona stopped laughing at once, though Taeyeon made an exaggerated grimace that nearly had Jessica giggling instead.

“I actually…don’t remember,” Taeyeon said, turning around in her seat.

Tiffany stood just behind them, arms crossed and face drawn in exasperation. Taeyeon and Yoona smiled at her innocently. She rolled her eyes and looked accusingly at Jessica.

“It’s fine, it’s a Shirley Temple,” Jessica told her with a smile.

“ _Just_ a Shirley Temple,” Yoona added.

Tiffany sighed and moved closer. She rested her elbow on Taeyeon’s shoulder.

“Still. How may have you had?” she questioned.

Taeyeon took a long sip again. She held up a finger when she finished.

“I…also don’t remember.”

“Of course you don’t.”

Taeyeon plucked one of the umbrellas out of her soda and held it out to her as a peace offering.

“It’s pink.”

Tiffany eyed it with disdain for a few seconds, but took it from her. She ticked it behind Taeyeon’s ear.

Taeyeon folded her hands beneath her chin and smiled around at all of them.

“How do I look?”

“Absolutely stunning,” Tiffany deadpanned.

“Oh, I know,” Taeyeon replied, removing the umbrella. She nearly put it back in her soda, but Tiffany grabbed it before she could and handed it to Yoona.

Taeyeon pouted as Yoona tossed it in the trash, but drank her soda in silence. Jessica smiled as she watched her.

“Probably should have cut her off sooner,” Yoona said, flashing Tiffany and apologetic grin.

Tiffany waved her off. “No, Tae always does this at these events. I don’t know why I’m surprised anymore.”

“Me neither,” quipped Taeyeon. Tiffany swatted her shoulder and pursed her lips in a half-hearted rebuke. Taeyeon only laughed.

_“Besides,”_ Tiffany continued, looking back to Yoona, “you did really well tonight. If you’re ever free again, I’d like to book you again for future events.”

“Of course,” Yoona answered. “I’m almost always free right now so that would be great.”

Tiffany smiled at her and then looked around the room. They were among the last few left, apart from clean up staff and one or two straggling guests. She let out a satisfied sigh.

“Good job tonight, Tiff,” Jessica told her.

Tiffany broke into a grin as Taeyeon and Yoona echoed the sentiment.

“Thank you ladies,” she said. She shook Taeyeon’s shoulder. “Come on, I think it’s time to get you home.”

“I can take myself home,” Taeyeon protested.

“I _brought_ you here, you weirdo.”

“Oh, right.”

“Uh-huh.”

Taeyeon chuckled sheepishly and finished the rest of her soda. Tiffany gave Jessica a long hug.

“Keep in touch,” she said. “Let me know when you’ve landed and everything.”

“Yes, _mom_ ,” Jessica answered.

Tiffany made a face at her, but turned away and waved at Yoona.

“It was great to meet you. Don’t worry about cleaning up too much – I’ve asked the staff to take care of it.”

Yoona smile and nodded at her. “Great, I’ll just wait on Jessica to finish her drink and then close up.”

“Perfect,” Tiffany said. She turned back to Taeyeon. “Ready?”

Taeyeon nodded. She slid a five dollar bill across the counter to Yoona as she stood up. Yoona grinned and held out her hand.

“Nice meeting you,” she said as Taeyeon shook it.

“You too – we should grab drinks some time if you’re around,” Taeyeon suggested amicably.

“Definitely.”

“Just call Tiffany.”

“What am I, your manager?” Tiffany interjected.

“You said it, not me,” Taeyeon answered.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and started away form them with another wave. Taeyeon moved to follow her, but smiled at Jessica.

“It was nice to meet you as well,” she said, holding out her hand.

“I had fun discussing the weather,” Jessica replied serenely, accepting Taeyeon’s handshake with a small smile.

Taeyeon laughed. “Have a good night, both of you. And have a safe flight, Jessica.”

“Thanks. See you later.”

Taeyeon seemed to pause as Jessica smiled at her once more, but only for a brief second. She grinned again, more to herself, and waved goodbye. Jessica watched as she caught up to Tiffany and they headed to the elevator together.

“Are they dating?” Yoona asked, watching Jessica’s face.

Jessica shook her head.

“So Taeyeon’s single, then.”

Jessica looked back at Yoona, who smiled a took a drink from her glass. She leaned against the bar, smiling innocently at Jessica.

“What?”

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her.

“She’s cute,” Yoona shrugged.

“You think so?”

“I think you think so.”

Jessica blinked at her, features blank. Yoona pursed her lips knowingly and raised her eyebrows. After a moment, Jessica cracked and looked away. She sighed.

“My flight is booked, Yoong.”

“So is your return flight home,” Yoona reminded her.

“That’s almost a year away.”

“We’ll see,” Yoona said, shrugging again.

Jessica looked back at the elevator just as Taeyeon and Tiffany stepped on. When they turned, Tiffany leaned out of sight to press one of the buttons. Taeyeon’s eyes darted towards the bar. She found Jessica staring at her.

Taeyeon gave her a small smile and looked down at her feet. Something constricted in Jessica’s chest. The doors closed.           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la douleur exquise | (n.) [French]: the heart-wrenching pain of wanting someone you can't have.


End file.
